Das Ende (Kapitel)
"Das Ende" ist das zehnte Kapitel des neunundzwanzigsten Bandes Der neue Frühling. Gleichzeitig ist es das zehnte Kapitel des elften englischen Originalbandes New Spring, der als Der Ruf des Frühlings auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung Moiraine besteht ihre Prüfung. Sie erfährt, dass Elaida tatsächlich versucht hat, sie durchfallen zu lassen. Siuan wurde nach ihr zur Prüfung gerufen und besteht ebenfalls. Bevor sie offiziell zu Aufgenommenen erhoben werden, wollen sie Elaida noch einen letzten Streich spielen. Handlung Moiraine Damodred Moiraine vollendet neunundneunzig Gewebe, während sie sich in allen möglichen Gegenden wiederfindet und allen möglichen Gefahren und Demütigungen ausgesetzt ist. Jedes mal vergisst sie alles wieder und wundert sich über ihre Verletzungen und ihre Müdigkeit, doch sie geht einfach weiter. Doch endlich hat sie den Ort für das letzte Gewebe erreicht. Sie will schlafen und sich heilen lassen, wenn sie es endlich hinter sich hat. Als sie mit dem letzten Gewebe beginnt, tritt ihr Vater zwischen Säulen hervor. Er sieht besorgt aus und bittet sie, sofort mit ihm zu kommen, denn ihre Mutter liegt im Sterben. thumb|left Moiraine will weinen und mit ihm gehen, doch sie beherrscht sich und webt weiter. Als das Gewebe vollendet ist, will sie nach ihrer Mutter fragen, doch dann sieht sie den Stern. Sie geht darauf zu und sagt ihrem Vater, dass sie ihn und ihre Mutter liebt. Dann verlässt sie den Ter'angreal, ohne ihn zu beachten, obwohl er mit ihr redet und sie fest zu halten versucht. Als sie den Ter'angreal verlässt, brechen all die Erinnerungen an all die Erlebnisse über sie herein. Fassungslos bleibt sie stehen und erinnert sich an all ihre Fehler, doch Merean spricht die zeremoniellen Worte, die das Ende der bestandenen Prüfung anzeigen. Dann erklärt die Herrin der Novizinnen, dass Moiraine am nächsten Tag die Stola der Aes Sedai erhalten wird, nachdem sie die Nacht im Gebet verbracht hat. Anaiya bietet ihr eine Heilung an und Moiraine fragt fassungslos, ob sie tatsächlich bestanden hat. Doch Verin erklärt, keine Frau würde bestehen, wenn man ein Erröten als Versagen werten würde. Moiraine wird klar, dass die Frauen alles mit angesehen haben müssen. Nachdem sie geheilt wurde, zieht Moiraine sich an. Erleichtert stellt sie fest, dass das Buch noch da ist. Sie ist so müde, dass sie unbedingt schlafen will. Doch etwas nagt an ihr und sie sagt, die letzte Prüfung wäre sehr grausam gewesen. Anaiya sagt, man dürfe nicht darüber sprechen, egal wie grausam es war, doch ein Blick von Yuan zeigt Moiraine dass Elaida tatsächlich versucht hatte, sie durchfallen zu lassen. Über einen anderen Weg wird Moiraine von Verin und Anaiya zurück in die Quartiere der Aufgenommenen gebracht, wo sie erfährt, dass Siuan kurz zuvor ebenfalls zur Prüfung geholt wurde. Als Sheriam und Myrelle erfahren, dass Moiraine bestanden hat, sind sie sehr reserviert und Moiraine denkt traurig, dass sie erst wieder wirkliche Freunde sein werden, wenn die beiden ebenfalls ihre Prüfung bestanden haben. Moiraine wartet in ihrem Zimmer auf Siuan. Sie kann keinen Hinweis darauf finden, dass jemand ihr Buch durchsucht hat, doch sie will sich nicht zu sicher sein. Allerdings ist sie sicher, dass ohnehin niemand außer Tamra Ospenyas Sucherinnen wüsste, was es bedeutet und von denen hat keine an ihrer Prüfung teilgenommen. Jemand hat in ihrem Zimmer Feuer gemacht und ihr ein Tablett voller noch warmem Essen hingestellt. Moiraine isst alles auf, während sie auf Siuan wartet. Sie will ein Buch lesen, doch sie kann sich nicht konzentrieren, bis sie weiß, ob Siuan auch bestanden hat. Die Stunden vergehen und Moiraine hört die Stimmen der anderen Aufgenommenen vor der Tür, die jedoch alle respektvoll schweigen, als sie von Moiraines bestandener Prüfung hören. Die Zeit fürs Abendessen ist schon eine Weile vorbei, als Siuan eintritt. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist unleserlich und Moiraine hat schon Angst, doch Siuan erklärt, man würde sie am nächsten Tag gemeinsam erheben. Lachend tanzen beide im Zimmer herum. Dann sagt Moiraine, in Siuans Zimmer würde sicherlich etwas zu Essen warten, doch Siuan erklärt, sie hätte etwas besseres, nämlich sechs Mäuse. Moiraine protestiert, da sie praktisch Aes Sedai sind und somit niemandem einen Streich spielen können. Doch Siuan überzeugt sie, dass sie Elaida eine Revanche für die Prügel schulden. Moiraine stimmt schließlich zu, verlangt jedoch, dass Siuan zuerst etwas isst. Charaktere *Moiraine Damodred *Merean Redhill *Anaiya Carel *Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan *Verin Mathwin *Yuan *Sheriam Bayanar *Myrelle Berengari ungenannt * unbekannte graue Schwester * unbekannte grüne Schwester * unbekannte weiße Schwester Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Aes Sedai **Blaue Ajah **Rote Ajah **Gelbe Ajah **Braune Ajah **Weiße Ajah **Graue Ajah **Grüne Ajah **Herrin der Novizinnen Erwähnt * Tamra Ospenyas Sucherinnen Orte *Tar Valon **Weiße Burg Gegenstände * ovaler Ring-Ter'angreal Bücher * Entflammte Herzen Ereignisse * Prüfung zur Aes Sedai Kategorie:Der neue Frühling (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Weiße Burg Kategorie:Prüfung zur Aes Sedai Kategorie:Quartiere der Aufgenommenen